1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of knee surgery and related procedures. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for maintaining knee joint inflection in a patient undergoing such surgery or other medical procedure, wherein the knee is held at a fixed or semi-fixed degree of inflection for a desired period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many surgical procedures involving the knee require that the patient's knee joint be subjected to and maintained at a constant degree of inflection during part or all of the operation. Typical of such procedures are partial or total replacement of an articulating surface such as with a prosthesis, and removal of one or both menisci.
In the performance of such procedures it has heretofore been necessary for the joint to be held in place by an assisting physician or technician in order that the proper degree of inflection be maintained. The present invention is designed to minimize the necessity for this extra physician or technician, thereby both facilitating the performance of the particular surgical procedure, and reducing the number of personnel required.
Various orthopedic and examination devices are known for positioning the limbs of a patient. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,808 discloses a device for positioning the knee comprising a single strap which forms a loop around the patient's foot, and which closes around the patient's thigh. It differs markedly in structure from the presently disclosed apparatus, as well as suffering from several disadvantages decidedly absent from the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,144 discloses a leg supporting device for the upper and lower leg. It comprises separate parts for supporting the upper and lower leg; the parts being pivotable about one another. U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,540 portrays a bed stirrup apparatus for use in pelvic examination whereby the patient's legs are kept far apart. Still another such obstetrical appliance is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 846,648.
The apparatus presently described and claimed provides several additional advantages not provided for in the prior art. Its foot engaging means provides a surface which uniformly encompasses a large part of the patient's foot thus eliminating points of pressure which might otherwise cause pain and irritation. The apparatus permits positioning of the foot such as to achieve tibia rotation and exposure of the posterior part. Because of these and other advantages, the present invention provides a dramatic improvement over any of the other devices heretofore available. Despite the existance of such devices, none has yet been devised having the advantages and utility of the apparatus presently described and claimed.